A New Game
by Casey0449
Summary: When Alice's Great Grandaughter comes to the Silver Star Teahouse will Sam be able to help her through the Game
1. Oc

**A New Game Ocs:**

**_Name: Sam**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Dark red**

**Eyes: silver with red along the pupils**

**Sam is a "traveler" or someone who is sensitive to the openings in dimensions. So she "travels" through worlds. She also has dark red wings and a temper. Also, she loves weapons and hates dresses. She also can speak whatever language she hears. If she gets angry then she will let it be known. Knows how to fight.**


	2. Chapter 1

I had a bad feeling about today.

I was helping Mizuki with cleaning when the doors to the Silver Star Teahouse opened.

"Hello, is this where the Baku is?"

"Yes. He's over there," Mizuki pointed to where Hiruko was sitting. The girl sat down.

"I came to talk about a nightmare," she mumbled, "The girls in my family always have this nightmare," she pulled out a book, "These are drawings my great grandmother drew of the nightmare," she opened the book and all I could see were drawings of people.

_Why does this person look so familiar? _I thought to myself. Hiruko was busy looking at the pictures.

The girl looked at me, and I almost gasped. The same caring blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair. Even a ribbon. She looked like Alice.

"What's your name again?" I asked her.

"My name's Marie Liddell," she said.

Hiruko looked up, "do you know what this says?" he pointed to something written.

"No, no one knows," she sounded depressed.

I walked over and stared in shock at what was written. "Hey, did you know? Games always have rules. It's decided from the beginning, you knew that, right?" I finished saying.

They all looked at me in astonishment.

"How did you know what it said," Hiruko asked slightly amused.

I shrugged and then faced Marie, "What your family's been going through isn't a nightmare. I really can't even say it's a dream."

"Then what is it ?" she snapped.

"A Game," I smiled weakly, "and if they are taking your family, then Alice must have left or died. Was Alice your great grandmother?"

"How did you know?" she sounded scared.

"So if what Sam's saying is true, then I wouldn't be able to go into the dream?" Hiruko suddenly said.

"No, you might be able to, I just wouldn't recommend it," I chuckled darkly, "though I would love to see what happens if you and Nightmare met."

"Who's Nightmare?" everyone asked.

I flipped though the pages in the drawing book and pointed to a familiar face. "This lazy Incubus," they looked.

"Now how do you know about her dream?" Hiruko asked.

"It's not exactly a 'dream' it's more like she falls into another dimension while she's asleep. So it's a dream, yet she is in another world, and if you remember I "travel" through these dimensions."

"So Hiruko can't help me but you can?" I had forgotten about Marie.

"I don't really know if I can help, you just have to win the Game."

"And how can I do that?" Marie asked.

"I can't tell you. You have to play the game yourself."

"Why can't you tell me?" she got up and got in my face, "tell me how to do this," she cried.

"Someone died didn't they?" she flinched.

"So you've played this Game?" Hiruko asked.

"Yup, and I still go visit them once in a while. The Game is full of a bunch of nut jobs." I smiled and turned over to Marie, "When you get kidnapped I'll head over there."

"Oh joy, I get to be kidnapped," she rolled her eyes and stood up and left, leaving the drawings.

I looked them over. The pictures were very good.

"So, your going to help this girl?"

"Yup," I answered without looking at Hiruko.

"What is going to happen to her?"

"Most likely she will get kidnapped by Peter and fall into a hole," I shrugged, "At least that is what happened to me and Alice. For all I know Vivaldi could take her." I pointed to a picture of a woman with a heart themed dress and a crown.

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," I thought for a moment, "I really want to know what will happen if you and Nightmare meet."

It was then that I felt the hole open up. I looked at Hiruko and smirked, "Show time," I grabbed his shoulder and fell into the rift.


	3. Chapter 2

We ended up about ten feet above fiery gold and red trees. We started dropping rapidly. I opened my dark red wings and glided to a branch. I didn't bother with Hiruko, knowing that he was a Baku and that falling won't kill him. He crashed through the branches and hit the ground. I jumped down.

"You ok Hiruko?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me," he replied sarcastically, his silvery blue eyes meeting with my silver and red ones.

"Your welcome. Come on," I helped him up. "Now, we need to find Marie before she gets herself killed. To the Hatters!" I drug Hiruko through the woods.

Suddenly, I heard two sets of footsteps following is quietly. I started singing quietly so that only me and Hiruko could hear.

"_Tweedledum and Tweedledeeagreed to have a battle!For Tweedledum said TweedledeeHad spoiled his nice new rattle_.

_Just then flew down a monstrous crow_,_As black as a tar-barrel_!_Which frightened both the heroes so_,_They quite forgot their quarrel_.'"

"Why are you singing?" Hiruko asked.

"we are being followed," I chuckled, "Though you should watch out for their axes, and the mines."

"Ok," he whispered.

I suddenly felt something whiz past my head.

"Hey, no trespassing," a voice yelled.

"Yeah, if we let you go then we will get our pay cut," the other voice said.

"You already know that I have permission to enter, at least I did a while back," I turned and faced the twins, "Or do you not remember me?"

"Oneechan!" they ran over and hugged me from both sides.

"Who's that?" the red one, Dum, asked pointing to Hiruko.

"Oh that's Hiruko. Hiruko this is Dee," I pointed to the blue twin, "and this is Dum," I pointed at the red one.

"Hello," Hiruko said amused. He turned to me, "Shouldn't we go looking for Marie?"

"Who's Marie?" Dee asked.

"Marie is a new Foreigner that was drug here. Have you seen her? She looks like Alice,"

"Oh yeah, we chased her out, but Boss wants us to find her now," Dum replied.

"Ok then, I guess we all will go look for her now. Come on," I started walking away with the twins and Hiruko trailing after me.


	4. Chapter 3

"So Oneechan, where are we going to look?" Dee asked as we started crossing the boundary to the Clover Tower.

"I'm going to see if she made it here," I shivered in the suddenly cold air. Snow started falling.

"Wasn't it just fall?" Hiruko asked.

"Eh, Hiruko-san doesn't know about April Season?" the twins asked.

"Nope, I didn't feel like explaining it to him," I smirked evily, "he should be used to not getting a lot of info."

"You could have still told me about the cold," Hiruko said.

"Ah, I get it," Dee exclaimed, "Oneechan forgot it was April Season."

"Yes I forgot, now come on you slow-pokes," I huffed. Turning away, I started running through the snow covered woods. The others on my tail. Then I ran into someone.

"Hey, watch it," I growled at the cloaked person.

"You watch it," I person coughed, and blood splattered all over me.

"Nightmare?" I asked as he covered his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Oneechan!" the twins yelled as they ran over to me.

"I found Nightmare," I told them.

"Ack," he jumped up when Hiruko came over, "Baku."

"Oh, Nightmare, Hiruko. Hiruko, Nightmare," I introduced them.

"Why are you covered in blood," Hiruko asked bored.

"Nightmare coughed on me," I helped him up, "Hey, did you see the new foreigner?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's at the Tower with Grey and Julius."

"Thanks," I grabbed Nightmare, "and now you need to stop slacking."

I ended up pulling Nightmare to the Tower. I knew that if I let go then he would make a run for it. At one point I had loosened my grip slightly and he ran, but Hiruko got in his way.

_Why is Nightmare scared of Hiruko?_ I thought.

"I'm not scared of a simple Baku," Nightmare said offended.

"Please stay out of my head, and you are scared. I want to know why," I asked.

"I'm not scared."

"Tell me why your scared," I was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm not scared of him."

"Tell me why your scared you good for nothing, annoying, lazy incubus!" I yelled. Everyone looked over at me and Nightmare.

"I am not lazy or good for nothing. If you remember, I told you where Marie was," he argued.

"So, I want to know why you are scared of Hiruko."

"I already told you, I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE BAKU!" he yelled.

Hiruko turned to us, "Eh, he's probably afraid that since he is a nightmare I will eat him," he turned back around.

I blinked and looked at the incubus. His normally pale face was even paler. My mouth started turning up into a huge smirk. Nightmare slowly started backing away. I let out an evil laugh.

"Now I know how to make you work and leave me alone," I cackled.

"Hey, why would Oneechan have to do Nightmare's job?" the twins asked.

"Well, last time I was here Nightmare decided that I was the perfect person to do paperwork, and he kept telling Gray that I told him that I would do his work. So half the time I was stuck doing his work."

"Ha, you got forced to do paperwork," the twins laughed, but quickly got silent. "Oh know, it's the Death by Burning look," they said fearfully. They knew what happened when I got pissed.

Hiruko just watched in mild amusement. "Hey is this the Tower?" he pointed at the huge structure.

"Yup, and now one of the hard parts," I sighed and the twins opened the door.

"Huh? What are you doing? Get out!" I heard Julius yell.

"Aww, do I have to go to?" I walked in with a fake sad face.

"What are you doing back?" he asked, ignoring the twins.

"Well…" I looked in the room and saw Marie cowering in the corner, "I came for the new Outsider, if she hasn't been forced into drinking the Potion of course," I looked at her and smiled, "See? I told you that we would come. Now did you drink anything that your kidnapper had?"

"Yeah, I did. It was in this container," she held up the glass heart vial.

"Good lord girl, didn't I warn you before not to drink anything?" I threw my arms into the air, "Great, now you have to play the Game and I have to stay here with you, and the worst part is Hiruko is stuck with me," I sobbed into my hands.

"What's wrong with her?" Marie asked.

"Well, she really hates games," Dee said.

"and she mentioned once that most of the people here are crazy idiots," Dum finished.

"Kinda have to agree with her there," Marie said quietly.

I stopped sobbing when I heard the door bust open again. A man with a gray, blood splattered cloak and a blood splattered mask came walking in. "Oh no, it the second most crazy person," I cried.

"Aw, and who is first?" the man said.

"Sorry, but that's Peter," I looked up, "Oh, and that's Marie. Marie, this idiot is Ace."

"But why is Peter number one?"

"Because he was the one who kidnapped me, Alice, and most likely Marie."

"Oh," the knight thought for a moment, "Why are you here?"

"Marie got kidnapped by the rabbit and I was so sad that I decided to try and commit suicide by jumping in a hole, then Hiruko found me and made me rethink it. He then tripped and fell into the hole and I fell with him," I pointed at a surprised looking Hiruko.

"So your attempted suicide didn't work?" Ace asked.

"That's right. The hole led me to this hell," I replied.

"Aw, but at least the second most crazy person is here," he wrapped a blood stained arm around my shoulders.

"Oh joy, I'm so thrilled," I bit my tongue. I really didn't want to piss him off right now. Any other time I would, but not with Marie around.

"Ace, what do you want?" Julius asked.

"Oh, I was just trying to get back to the castle."

"You idiot. You must have made a wrong turn, now just follow the path," I walked outside and pointed to a path, "You don't make any turns. Got it? No turns."

"Ok, I think I got it," his smile widened, "Oh, and nice to meet you Marie." He walked off.

"Thank god, I didn't think he would ever leave," I walked back inside, "Hey Nightmare, can we stay here while Marie plays the Game?"

"Actually, you should leave," Julius said getting up.

"Julius, you know the Rule, you can't send a 'traveler' away unless they want to."

"You can stay, just show them to their rooms," Nightmare said cheerfully.

"Kay," I walked out with the two behind me, leaving Nightmare, Julius, and the twins behind.

"Ok, my room is this one, you two decide what side you want," I yawned and walked into my room. I got dressed in one of my old nightgowns and fell on the bed. I was asleep the second I hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes to a familiar green, gray, and purple world. Floating in front of me was the lazy incubus.

"Hey, I'm not lazy," he huffed.

I rolled my eyes. "You are lazy Nightmare. The sooner you admit it the better."

"I will never admit that I'm lazy."

"Aw, but admitting it is the first step," I mocked. He growled at me and I laughed, "You really need to learn to take a joke."

"So why are you in this world?" he asked.

"Eh, Marie came looking for Hiruko and I heard her talk about her family being kidnapped and brought here. Now why did you let her be brought here?"

"She was needed for the Game. Also, I had a feeling that if we take her then you would follow," he smirked evilly.

My eyes narrowed, "So the reason you kidnapped her was because I would come?"

"Yes, that was my reason."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed. Nightmare took a step back.

"Why are you going to kill me?" he laughed. That only made me madder.

I smiled, "I'll give you a head start," I said sweetly. Nightmare gulped and everything disappeared.

I woke up to Marie standing over me.

"Oh, you woke up," she said quietly and turned away.

"Eh, so what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I heard you screaming something about killing. You're not going to actually kill someone are you?"

"Actually, I wasn't planning on killing someone. That was just to get Nightmare out of my dream," I laughed.

Marie looked confused and I noticed that I slipped up. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Can you get out? I need to get dressed," I started pushing her out.

When I was dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark red shirt under my usual black hoodie I went next door to Hiruko's room. I knocked twice with no answer.

"Hiruko, if you don't answer or open the door I will enforce the Three Knock rule," I threatened. I still got no answer so I just walked in.

"Huh?" Hiruko said sleepily under his blanket.

"Get up," I walked over to him.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," I yanked the blanket off him, "Now get up. You're acting like Nightmare."

"Fine," he yawned and got out of bed. I walked out and headed downstairs.

When I walked into the dining-room I was greeted by a man with gold eyes, dark blue hair, a lizard tattoo, and knives.

"Hey Grey," I greeted him.

He seemed shocked. "I thought you had left a long time ago Sam."

"I did, but then I came back," I smiled and looked around, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Oh, made some oatmeal," Grey replied.

I walked over to the "food" and saw that it was purple. I sighed and grabbed a bowl. Marie then came down.

She flinched when she went past Grey. I waved at her and she grabbed some food and came over to sit by me.

"You really shouldn't eat that," I warned her, "It could make you sick."

"But why are you eating it?" she whispered.

"Because I am crazy and I have eaten worse things. Plus, I'm a…" I shut my mouth.

"You're a what?" she asked.

"Nothing," I smiled nervously and looked at the door way, "Oh, hey Hiruko," I greeted the Baku as he walked in.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the "food" on our plates.

"Inedible oatmeal," I replied and took a bite. He looked confused. I sighed, "I can eat the stuff because I am "special" and I've had worse food."

"Oh," Hiruko replied, shifting his cane on the table.

"So Marie, we can go to the Amusement Park, the Hatters, or to the Heart Castle. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know," she said quietly.

I sighed, "Where do you want to go…." I was cut off by a person tackling me to the ground.

"Sam, you came back to me!" the man said.

"Ack, Peter get off me," I tried to push the rabbit off me.

Marie jumped away, "It's the guy who kidnapped me."

"I only brought you here because I knew my darling Sam would come," he looked at her.

"Hiruko, help me," I gasped. Suddenly Peter got lifted off me. "Thank you," I stood up and looked at them.

"Hey, who are you," Peter demanded, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Hiruko.

I sighed, "I brought him with me so don't kill him."

"Why would you bring him here? I thought you only loved me dear," Peter looked sad.

"When did I say I loved you?" I said bluntly, "Now could you put your gun away?" Peter put it away, "Thank you."

I noticed Marie was cautiously backing up. She didn't stop watching Peter at all. I actually felt bad for her.

"Marie, Peter will NOT hurt you," I tried to assure her, "Right Peter?"

"I won't hurt you, only because Sam will argue," he said seriously.

"Good," I sighed and turned to Marie, "So, have you thought about where you want to go?"

"You should come to the castle with me!" Peter said happily.

"Sure, let's go to the castle," Marie agreed.

"Whatever," I shrugged, "Let's go before it turns dark. Come on Hiruko," I grabbed the Baku and we all left.


	6. Chapter 5

"Wow!" Marie exclaimed as we walked up to the castle.

"What?" Peter asked in disgust.

"It's so pretty and cute."

"Humph," Peter turned away from her.

I stopped and started walking into the woods, "Peter, come here."

"Yes my love," he bounced over to me and we walked farther into the woods. Soon I stopped and looked at him.

"Stop being an ass to Marie Peter," I said.

"I don't care about her, I only brought her here because I knew that you would come," he said happily.

"Well you didn't have to make her drink the Medicine," I shot at him and walked away.

Marie's POV

I watched as Sam led Peter into the woods. Watching them through the trees, I could tell that they were arguing about something. I just hoped that it wasn't about me. I hated it when people had to give their time and energy to help me. I heard a sigh next to me.

"What's wrong Hiruko?" I asked the pale Baku.

"I hate the sun. Also, I can't stand hearing Sam argue. It gives me a headache," he sat down on the ground,

"Can you tell me about Sam?" I asked him.

"Eh, well she is a person who does what she believes in, she isn't afraid of anything except dresses. Also, if she believes that you are a friend or she thinks that she has to take care of you then she will do everything in her power to do it. Also, she has no known family."

"Well, do you know how she knew about my great-grandmother Alice?" I asked hopefully.

"I can answer that," I looked up to see Ace towering above me.

"Alice was a very dear Outsider here. She was taken from your world by Sir Peter. After a while Sam was brought here. They both played the Game and won. After they won, they both left," Ace smiled, "After that, Peter started bringing more Outsiders here. Though, they getting killed," Ace's smile grew and I shivered. This was the place where my family, my sister, ended up dying.

Sam's POV

We walked up to Hiruko, Marie, and Ace just as Ace was telling Marie about her family.

"Ace," I warned the knight.

"Aw, but don't you think she should know how her sister died?" his smile going up.

"What about my sister?" Marie asked.

"I killed you sister," Ace said happily.

Marie stood their comprehending what he just said. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her.

"You bastard!" I yelled and smacked him, then I grabbed my knives and slashed at him.

Marie's POV

I stood there in shock, barely noticing the tears racing down my face. _He killed her. He killed my sister._ I fell to my knees, not noticing the fight going on around me.

"Come on, Sam would be sad if you were harmed," I felt myself being picked up and carried away.


	7. Chapter 6

Sam's POV

I quickly dodged Ace's sword.

"I can't believe you would just say that to Marie you no good, piece of shit!" I yelled.

"I thought I should be honest. Don't you always try to be honest," he mocked as he swung his sword at me. I raised my two knives to block it. I winced as he managed to scratch my cheek.

"Yeah, but that was uncalled for," I looked around and saw Peter running with Marie towards the castle. I gritted my teeth as he sliced into my arm.

"You really should pay more attention," he laughed.

I blocked another blow and cut him right above his eye. He laughed and went for another blow. This was going to be a long fight.

Marie's POV

The first thing I noticed was that I was lying on someone's bed. I sat up and looked around. The room had pink with plaid walls, red plaid floors, and a wooden bed with rabbit ears on it. _The person who owns this room is obsessed with plaid._ I thought numbly to myself.

"So your awake?" I looked over at Peter, "Well, now I have to go and get Sam."

"Where is Sam?" I asked quietly.

"She is fighting with Ace right now," he answered emotionlessly, though I could see worry in his eyes.

"Where is Hiruko?" I asked.

"He stayed back to watch Sam and Ace," Peter left, and I laid my head down and fell asleep.

Sam's POV

Ace's sword turned into a gun and he started shooting at me. I felt one of the bullets graze my cheek. Suddenly Hiruko jumped between us.

"I think you should stop now," Hiruko said.

"Get out of the way Hiruko," I said coldly. He moved away and I noticed Peter running up behind Ace. He grabbed the knight from behind as Hiruko grabbed me the same way.

"Hey, we were fighting," Ace said happily.

"Let me go so I can kill this f****** bastard!" I yelled, struggling against the Baku.

"Don't let her go," Peter ordered Hiruko. I started struggling harder.

"Sorry, I'm not going to let you go," Hiruko said in my ear.

"But I want to fight her Sir Peter," Ace pouted.

Peter started dragging Ace away to the castle as Hiruko started dragging me into the woods.

"Let me go now," I said when I couldn't see the damn knight anymore. Hiruko let me go and I collapsed onto the ground. I put my face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Hiruko knelt next to me.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! THIS WHOLE F****** WORLDS WHAT'S WRONG!" I yelled.

Hiruko stared at me as if I had gone mad, "Why are you getting so worked up?" he asked carefully.

"I have to watch out for Marie. She's Alice's granddaughter, so I have to keep her safe," I stood up, "Now I'm going to go see her," I unfurled my wings and started to fly to the castle, leaving Hiruko behind.


	8. Chapter 7

Marie's POV

I woke up when I heard the door open. Looking up, I saw that it was Peter. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"I don't know what to do. I feel so confused," he said holding his head.

"Why are you confused?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me as if he just realized I was in the room.

"I don't know why I didn't kill that knight or just let Sam kill him," he answered.

"Maybe you didn't kill him or let her do it because you didn't want Sam to regret it afterwards," I said without thinking.

"Why do you think that?" he asked defensively.

I sighed, "Maybe because you love her so much that you don't want her to be sad that she did it."

"Maybe," he looked at me, "Weren't you depressed about your sister?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I gave up on her being alive years ago. I was just surprised that Ace openly admitted to killing her." I thought for a moment, "Hey can you tell me about Sam?" I asked. Peter seemed shocked at my sudden question.

"Why do you want to know more about her?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well I just want to know why she wants to help me," I shrugged.

"Well, Sam probably is helping you because you're related to Alice, though no one knows what goes on in her head. It's always been impossible, I know because I tried," he said sadly.

"Oh…" I trailed off. That really didn't explain anything, but I knew I was very grateful, "You know what, I'm going to help you get Sam," I gave Peter a big smile.

"Huh?" he said dumbstruck.

"I'm going to help you get Sam to love you back," I repeated and started telling Peter all I knew about love.

Sam's POV

I leaned against Peter's door trying not to burst out laughing. Marie and Peter working together to get me was just what I needed.

"Oh, so you're here now?" I turned to Ace.

"Yeah, I'm here, and I don't feel like killing you anymore," I grinned at him. He returned the grin. I put my ear to the door again. Ace opened his mouth to say something but I shushed him, "Come over here," I whispered. He came and I made him put his ear to the door.

He listened for a moment and then began to laugh. I covered his mouth with my hand and we continued to listen.

Marie's POV

"Ok, so that's how you do it in the Outside world," I finished. Peter looked at me with more respect, "Now go for it," I gave him a thumbs up. He opened his door and Ace fell into the room.

"Hey Marie," he waved. Peter grabbed his gun and pointed it at the knight.

"What are you doing in MY room? Get out before I fume," Peter growled.

"Aw, but I wanted to see Marie," his grin grew.

"What do you want Ace?" I asked annoyed.

"I was told to apologize," he looked like he didn't mean it.

"Fine, I accept your apology," I sighed and walked around him. I then ran into Sam.

"Hey Marie, you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes I am," I smiled.

She looked like she could see right through me, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"I apologized just like you told me to Red," Ace put his arms around us and his smile grew when he noticed that Sam gave him a death look but sighed.

"Hey, how come you let that stupid knight call you Red and not I?" Peter asked offended.

"It's not like I like it. It's just that he's always called me that. Plus, he can't get it through his thick head that it is not my name," she huffed.

"That hurts Sam, that really hurts," Ace said looking upset. I bit down a laugh.

"Aw, did I hurt your little feelings?" Sam mocked.

"Yes you did," Ace sniffed. I noticed that Sam wasn't angry anymore; even Peter seemed more at ease. Then I saw how Sam and Ace were looking at each other.

"Wait, are you to together?" I asked out of the blue.

Sam blinked a few times then cracked up, "Hell no," she said in-between laughs.

Ace was also laughing, "No, though I wish we were," he chuckled. Sam gave him a look.

"You wish we were together?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Ace smiled. Sam smacked him over his head.

She looked at me, "No, Ace and I are not going out, he is like a brother to me," she explained.

"Oh," I blushed.

"But you sure don't treat me like a brother," Ace said disappointed.

"Actually, I do. I treat you like I do my other 'brothers' Ace," she said.

"And I thought you were about to kill each other," Hiruko appeared out of the blue.

"Hiruko, you finally showed up," Sam smiled. I noticed Peter's eye twitch slightly.

"You know, I think I have to help Julius with something," Ace said suddenly, "Marie, do you and Hiruko think you can show me to the Tower?" he asked.

I blinked and thought about how this was the perfect opportunity. "Sure Ace. Sam and Peter should stay here, bye," I waved and led the way out of the castle. Leaving the two of them standing alone in the hallway.

**Sam and Peter together alone. I shall now torture Sam more. *Evil Laugh***


	9. Chapter 8

Sam's POV

I watched as the three of them left me and Peter in the hall. _I am going to kill Ace._ I thought to myself.

Peter must have noticed my shock, "What's wrong Sam?" he asked.

I sighed, "Nothing Peter. Nothing is wrong," I gave him a reassuring smile. No way in hell was I going to tell him how I was feeling about being left.

"That's good," he suddenly hugged me. I froze, then tried to push him away. He didn't let go of me.

"Let go Peter," I tried shoving him but it still didn't work.

"No, I love you," he smiled and rested his chin on my head.

"Great, now you sound like Pierce," I grumbled.

Peter then let go. I almost laughed at the idiotic expression on his face. Of course I wasn't laughing when he kissed me. I opened my eyes wider and looked at his half lidded ones. When I had finally realized what was going on he stopped. I felt my face grow hot and I ran, leaving Peter behind.

I kept running until I came to a window. I shoved it open and jumped, unfurling my wings at the last minute. I soared up. Higher and higher I flew. I sighed in content as I felt the wind rushing under my winds. Looking down, I could see all the different territories, though I didn't pay attention to them. I kept thinking back to what Peter did. Why did he kiss me? I knew that he loved me, but why? I shook my head to get rid of the confusion, that's when I saw Marie, Hiruko, and Ace heading towards the circus. I sighed and dived down.

I landed neatly in a tree a bit inside the forest. Looking around, I saw them coming through the trees. I jumped down and had to bite down a laugh as I saw Marie fall on her butt.

"Ace, are you lost?" I asked.

"Yep," he grinned like the idiot he was.

"What? You said you knew where you were going," Marie cried out.

"So where are we?" Ace asked.

"You're in my forest," a voice said from behind me.

I turned to face the red eyed jester, "Hey Joker," I smiled at him.

"What the f*** are you doing here whore?" the mask on his belt asked.

"I'm here because I f****** want to bastard," I replied.

Joker laughed, "I see your language is still the same. So who are these people?" he looked at Hiruko and then Marie.

"Marie was kidnapped and Hiruko just came with me," I shrugged as if it was no problem.

"Oh, and you must be Marie," Joker smiled at her, "I am Joker," he bowed.

"And I'm Joker," the mask said. I noticed the look of confusion on Marie's face.

"The Joker you see now is White Joker, the mask is Black Joker," I whispered. Marie still didn't get it. I turned back to Joker, who was scolding the annoyed mask.

"Maybe I want to see the bitch myself," Black was saying. I sighed and looked around.

"Hey where did Ace and Hiruko go?" I asked, looking around.

"I think I saw them leave a while ago," Marie answered. Great, now they were going to get lost. I suddenly jerked my head up as I felt a tugging. My head started pounding. I fell to the ground biting down a shriek as the fiery waves of pain came through my head.

"Shit," I growled and glared at Joker, "Stop it bastard," I snapped. Joker smiled as the pain increased.

"Sam! What's happening?" Marie rushed over to me. I wasn't paying any attention to her as I caught glimpses of the Prison Realm.

"Joker," I growled and looked up into his single red eye. Marie gasped as she saw the mark that branded all Travelers. It was a black swirl that started at the corner of my right eye and went down my cheek and up onto my forehead.

"What is that Sam?" Marie asked fearfully.

"Why the f*** aren't they here?" Black asked.

"Will you shut the f*** up bastard," I snapped and gripped my head as the battle of wills continued. Of course I lost. Soon we were all in the prison.

"Finally," an identical voice to the Joker said.

"What?" Marie looked around. I still wasn't paying attention; I was paying more attention to the black dots that swarmed across my vision.

"You really are bastards," I growled at them.

"Yeah and you really are a whore," Black replied.

Marie rushed over to me, "Sam are you alright?" she asked.

"Do I look like I'm ok?" I said sarcastically. Marie looked hurt at my outburst. Then, of course, I had to pass out. Did I mention how much I hate passing out?

**Please tell me if I got Joker right. If you do then I'll be your best friend (=^_^=)**


	10. Chapter 9

Marie's POV

I watched Sam's head fall onto the cold stone floor.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I screeched at the prison guard.

"Shut the f*** up bitch," he yelled.

"Eh, so she passed out," the first one said, "I wonder why she tried so hard to stay out of here?" he said to himself.

I kneeled by her and glared at the Jokers, "What did you do to her?" I asked again.

"Huh?" she stirred.

"Sam are you ok?"

"So the bitch is waking up?" Black said.

Sam's POV

I looked into Marie's worried eyes, then around at the prison. Standing up, I walked over to Black and kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground.

"Annoying bastard," I grumbled. Marie looked shocked. I looked over at White, who was looking at Black with an amused look, "So why did you bring us here?" I asked him.

"Black wanted to see you," he grinned.

"And you couldn't have waited until Marie was away?"

"I thought that Black would want to see Marie face to face," he said shrugging.

"F****** bastard," I mumbled rubbing my still pounding head. Walking back, I grabbed Marie's wrist and helped he up. "We're leaving," I shot both Jokers a look and looked around for a familiar slash of light. Finding it, I walked over and ripped it open and walked into it, leading Marie into the Hall.

Marie's POV

Sam dragged me in a random direction and reached out at something I could not see. Then she grabbed at the air and made a ripping motion. Stepping forward, she disappeared into the air and dragged me with her into a different place. I gasped as I suddenly got a cold feeling. Looking around I noticed that we were in a strange place. It looked like a never ending hallway.

"Welcome to the Hall," Sam said wryly, gesturing around the hall. I shivered, thinking that I should not be here. All the doors seemed like they were mocking me. Sam started walking, looking at each of the doors.

"What is this place?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me.

"This f***** up place is where all the dimensions intersect," she walked back and pointed to a door. The door was black and had gray bars on it, "This door leads back to the prison realm," she walked to another door, "and this is the door back to your dimension," I looked at it. It was a door with a tapir on it.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. It was locked.

"You drank the medicine and you have to win the Game to be freed," I turned to her and almost cried out in shock. It looked like Sam was about to kill something, "Now follow me," she led me to a door with a clover on it. When she opened the door I felt a force pushing me through the door. I let it push me into it.

I was falling. Then I felt arms slowing the fall. Looking up, I gasped. The person helping me was Sam and she had dark red wings.

"Don't you dare move," she gritted her teeth and I noticed that she still had her mark. We glided down and landed safely in a forest. The leaves were a blazing red and gold. Sam collapsed onto the ground.

"Sam!" I rushed to her, "What's wrong now?"

"Marie. I need you to go to the Hatters and tell the twins that I need help ASAP. It they are slacking then I need you to go to a man with orange hair and rabbit ears or a guy with a black hat and tell them that I need help," she winced and I noticed that her eye was bleeding.

"Ok, find help," I rushed off in what I hoped was the right way.

I stopped when I saw the huge mansion I was recently chased away from. Looking at the gate I saw the twins and the rabbit man Sam was talking about arguing. I stepped forward and they turned their weapons at me.

The twins then ran up, dropped their axes, and hugged me from both sides.

"Hey, where's Oneechan?" the blue one asked me.

"Yeah, where is she?" Red said.

"Sam's hurt and needs help," I told them. They looked at each other and started running off into the woods, leaving me behind with the rabbit guy.

"What happened to Sam?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered miserably. Covering my face with my hands, I sunk to the ground. "I just don't want to lose the only person who cared about me," I started sobbing. The rabbit man knelt down by me.

"Calm down. Sam will be ok," he tried to assure me. Then I heard something. I turned to watch the twins bring Sam out of the woods. Sam was unconscious and I could actually see the blood drip from her eye and onto the ground.

"Oh my god," I gasped.

"So that's what happened," the guy said to himself. Then he turned back to me, "I'm pretty sure she will be ok."

"What do you mean by pretty sure?" I asked.

"She explained to me once about herself and Traveling. If she brings a person in or out of a dimension then it uses a lot of her energy. If she uses too much of it them her eye will start to bleed and she could die," he said grimly. He turned and started walking to the mansion, "Coming?" I followed him into the mansion.

* * *

I hope Sam lives. I really hope she does.


	11. Chapter 10

Sam's POV

I woke up in a strange room. Looking up, I noticed a bandage covering my eye. It was the eye with the mark. I didn't remember anything that happened, and I hated not remembering things. I sat up and noticed that I was wearing a gray nightgown. Frowning, I got out of bed and promply fell onto my face.

"Shit," I groaned and sat up, watching the room spin. Then I heard someone running in the hall and Elliot rushed into the room, followed by some girl that looked a lot like Alice.

"You're up," Marie said happily as Elliot helped me back into the bed.

"What happened to me?" I asked the girl, "and who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" she asked shocked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking would i?" I snapped.

"I'm Marie and I am an Outsider. You and Hiruko were helping me win this game and get back to my world," she told me.

"Who's this Hiruko person?" I asked.

"Hiruko is the Baku you were living with."

"I was living with a Baku?" I was very confused. How was I living with a Baku if I have been in Wonderland for so long? I felt the color drain from my face. _No, it couldn't be._ "Well shit."

"Huh?" both Elliot and Marie looked shocked.

"I lost energy while traveling and that messed with my memories," I told them.

"Is there any way to get them back?" Elliot asked.

"Yup, but it might be a probable," I told them, "I need to take energy from someone."

"Then take mine," Marie said quickly. I shrugged and grabbed her hand. Resting my thumb on her wrist, I started channeling her energy into me. With her energy came some of her memories and feelings. Then I started remembering things. I stopped when I remembered everything.

"There," I let go and looked at Elliot, "Elliot can you leave me and Marie alone," I asked the rabbit sweetly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and he left. I sighed and lloked over at Marie.

Marie was looking at me confused. "Which one's did you see?" I asked her.

"What are these?" she asked scared.

"My memories, you have some because to take energy I had to open a channel and we got a glimpse at each other's memories," I told her sadly, "Like right now I remember when your sister disappeared."

She looked shocked, "I remember being in a cage, and running."

"So you got part of my childhood," she looked at me looking for answers. I sighed, "I was raised in a cage and expriemented on as a child," I told her sadly, "You should be glad you just got that. You could have gotten worse."

"Will the memories go away," she asked me.

"Nope. We'll always remember these," I looked away. Frowning, I reached up and ripped the bandage off my eye. Marie gasped. I probably knew what my eye looked like. Dark red with blood and my mark pitch black against my pale skin.

"Oh my god," she covered her mouth with her hand.

"You should go out. Hang out with Elliot," I told her quietly. She rushed out to find Elliot. I laid my head in the soft pillow. All I had to worry about now was just how many memories did Marie see.

"So why did you chase her off?" I turned to see a man with black hair, bright blue eyes, a white suit, and a black hat with roses on it enter the room.

"It doesn't concern you Blood," I told the mafia leader. He looked amused.

"You know that you look horrible," he told me.

"Yes I know I look like crap," I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you tell her to talk to Elliot?" he asked.

"I told her that to get her out of here. Besides, if I told her to hang out with Dee and Dum then they would kill her," I told him.

"Why are you conserned about her?"

"Well aren't you nosey Blood," I told the mafia boss, "Well, to answer your question, Marie is Alice's great-grand-daughter."

Blood looked surprised, "Now isn't that interesting," he grinned slightly. "So, why are you here?"

"If I tell you will you go away?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and I started telling him the story.

Marie's POV

I was walking down the hallway when I ran into the twins.

"Hey it's Oneechan's friend!" the blue on said.

"Hey, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Dum and he is Dee," the red one said pointing to himself and the blue one.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Marie," I told them.

"Marie you should come with us to our room," they said at the same time. without waiting for an answer they dragged me away to their room.

* * *

So Sam lives and Marie has been kidnapped by the twins *evil laugh*


	12. Chapter 11

Marie's POV

Dee and Dum's room was very scary. There were weapons of all shapes and sizes just lying around. The twins were currently fighting over wither a grenade or an ax were better.

"They are both horrible," I told them. Their faces dropped.

"So does that mean you don't like us?" they asked close to tears.

"No I like both of you, just not the weapons," I assured them. They smiled again.

"Hey, can you tell us exactly why Sam came again?" Dum asked curiously.

"I really don't know myself. I think it might be because my great-grand-mother was Alice. Though that really doesn't answer much," I answered.

"Actually, that answered the question pretty well. Sam is here because she feels responsible for you," Dee told me.

"And Sam doesn't do stuff like that much," Dum added. "Hey do you want to see our treasure?" he changed the subject.

"No she wouldn't," I turned to see Sam limp into the room.

Sam's POV

I walked into the room just in time to hear the twins ask if Marie wanted to see their treasure, which is like asking if she wanted to die.

"We were asking Marie-Chan, not you," Dee said, sticking his tongue at me.

"You little brat," I growled and put him in a headlock.

"Hey you shouldn't do that to a child. You might kill me," Dee tried to get away but I gave him a nugie.

"I don't think a headlock would kill you," I told him.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out of bed yet," Dum told me.

"What are you? My mother?" I rolled my eyes. Dee managed to get out of my grip and then a bright light flashed and I was in a headlock.

"Ha," grown up Dee yelled in triumph. Marie stared in shock at Dee and Dum's adult forms.

"Hey, that hurts," I pushed at him weakly.

"Now you know how I feel," he still didn't let go.

"Weren't you two just kids?" Marie seemed stumped.

"Don't ask," I told her quickly. Then I pulled Dee's long hair. He yelped and let me go finally. "Serves you right brat."

"Ow," Dee rubbed the back of his head. I noticed Dum trying to hold in a laugh at his brother's pain.

"So Marie what did…" I trailed off as a wave of dizziness came. "Whoa," I fell to the ground.

"Sam!" the twins cried and rushed over to me.

"Guess you were right for once," I muttered, putting my head between my knees to try and stop the dizziness. It didn't help.

"Come on," Marie helped me up and put me on the twin's bed, "You two don't mind if she rests here do you?"

"Is she going to die?" Dum asked worriedly.

"Is she?" Dee echoed his brother's fear.

"No she isn't going to die," I told them, "And she also doesn't like people to talk about her in third person," I rolled my eyes. Feeling my eyes start to droop, I closed them and fell asleep.

Marie's POV

I watched Sam fall asleep. She really looked different. I looked at her sleeping form. At first I thought that she was maybe seventeen or eighteen, but now she looked about fifteen or sixteen. _What could've caused her to age so much?_ I thought to myself. Then I heard someone coming.

"Hey you stains, have you seen Sam and Marie?" Elliot came barging in.

"What do you want stupid newbie hare?" the twins said annoyed.

"Don't call me that you dumb asses," he growled and pulled out a gun.

"Bring it Newbie Hare," the twins grabbed their scythe/sickle things and were about to swing when I jumped between them.

I was pissed, "You guys shut the hell up. If you are going to kill each other than do it somewhere else! Don't do it here where me and Sam could get killed!" I screamed at them.

"How 'bout you all SHUT THE F*** UP!" I felt a piece of ice slide down my back as I turned to see the fury etched onto Sam's face. "Can't I ever find a place to sleep in peace?" she mumbled to herself. She got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going Oneechan?" the twins asked innocently. Though I was pretty sure that it would work better in their kid forms.

"I'm going to find a damn tree to f****** sleep in and if any of you follow me then I will rip your head off and feed the rest of your body to one of my demon friends," she threatened. I shivered as her gaze fell upon me. I looked in her eyes and was taken back. Her eyes were freaky. Silver with a bloody red swirling around her pupils. It was strange, and kind of freakish.

"At least be careful," Elliot sighed.

"Don't worry 'bout me," she told him then walked away into the unknown.

* * *

Sam hates being woken up (though she hates people getting into her head even more) Sam hates and fears many things


End file.
